


45: “Stop being so cute.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [45]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Cute, Jesse Is Too Cute, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	45: “Stop being so cute.”

**45: “Stop being so cute.”**

* * *

"Stop it."

"Huh?" Jesse muffled out as he tried to chew down his last bite of his burger. Swallowing Jesse turned to Johnny but the asian man was staring at him already. Johnny face was neutral but Jesse knew something was wrong at the clenched hands. "Johnny?"

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop being so cute. It's annoying." Johnny Tran said with his best serious face.

The blonde went quiet for a minute before Jesse still busted out laughing at his boyfriend. "Are you serious?" Jesse continued to giggle out.

"I'm serious Jesse. It's pissing me off."


End file.
